YOU SET MY SOUL ON FIRE
by Anam Hussain
Summary: OK so this my very first fan fiction. Damon becomes human and tragedy strikes for Stefan and Elena. As they all try to deal with the aftermath, their lives and everything around them is changed.
1. Chapter 1

So here it is. My very first fan fiction. I am open to all sorts of reviews and criticism. Damon becomes human and Elena and Stefan try and deal with the aftermath and how it effects everyone and everything around them.

YOU SET MY SOUL ON FIRE

Almost midnight. The Salvatore mansion was drowning in silence. Drowning in dark. No sound, no whisper, it was utterly quiet. Elena leaning by the wall, sitting on the floor, with her eyes swollen because of uncontrollable sobbing was staring down at Damon's lifeless body. Stefan was walking in a precise rhythm across the basement, with his arms crossed and his eyes fixed firmly on his feet. Lips slightly loving, as if trying to figure out something to say, trying desperately to break this god awful silence that was cringing at him, sucking the air from within.

Finally, after an hour and a half of dreadful silence, he plucked up his courage "Bonnie said, he'll wake up soon" It was a whisper, barely audible to Elena. Elena's eyes were fixed on Damon, reluctant to shift her gaze until he breathes again. Unable to stand her silence, he walked over to Elena n slid down the wall, beside her.

"He is going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Elena said, eyes welling up with tears.

"Elena..." Stefan opened his mouth to speak but was shut off at Elena's angry gaze

" Don't. Just don't. Don't promise me something, u are not sure about. Don't give me a false sense of hope. Don't. We don't know what was in that cure or if everything Shane said was the truth. We don't know what Silas truly wants. God, we don't even know what Klaus will do now, that there's no cure."She was breathless by her last words.

Stefan could see the broken soul, right through her eyes. The wounded heart that was torn between rationality and irrationality. He had never believed Elena would love anyone other than him. He had always thought of himself, by her side forever. But he was wrong. Elena did love his brother. He didn't know how, he didn't know when but he knew they both loved each other. Seeing Elena nothing more than a breathing corpse, sitting by Damon, every fiber of her being screaming at him to wake up, Stefan somehow realized it. Saw it right through her, how much she loved Damon. As much as the thought stung him, it made him smile. Realizing that his brother was being loved genuinely by someone.

He was lost in his reveries when a huge gasp of breathe snapped him out of it.

"Damon?" Elena yelled. She rushed by his side. Stefan was right behind her. Damon was moaning, rubbing his nape with his hands. Elena's eyes were looking at a million things at once. Her mind stormed with infinite questions which had only one name branded on them 'Damon'. She was dumbfounded to ask anything, flabbergasted and confused to say anything. All her mind could calculate properly was that Damon was alive and he was breathing. His blue eyes were open, she could look at him, he could look at her, he was moving, HE WAS ALIVE. She didn't have to go through another loss. Because this one, this time, she swore on her entire undead life, she would not have survived.

Stefan was standing two feet away from her, he was at a loss of words. All he could think about too, was that his brother, his sole family member, was alive. Was breathing. Neither of them had to scratch their way through another trauma.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damon, hey look at me. Look at me, its Elena" Elena whispered, caressing his cheek. Her eyes were already swollen and had begun to sting really badly. Her entire being was fixed on him. All she cared about right now was this raven-haired, tall guy who was sitting right in front of her. All she cared about was that Damon was alive and breathing.

"Who are you?" Damon finally spoke. With the innocence of a toddler. His eyes were fixed on Elena but saw her as a stranger, looking at her as if asked to decode a zip code.

"What are you talking about? Its me, Elena" Elena spoke, her voice filled with relief and uncertainty at the same time. She shifted her gaze on Stefan who was standing there, clearly dumbfounded at the his older brother's words. "Stefan?" Her gaze shifted between the two siblings. "What is he saying?" With an astonished look, Stefan moved closer to Damon. He fixed his gaze at him. With nothing but curiosity flashed across his face, Stefan held out his hand and slightly stroked his shoulder.

'Oh My God.' 'Damon, you are….'

'Get your hands off of me' Damon snapped. 'And who is this girl?' 'Tell me you haven't seen spending all this time fantasizing over the female gender.'

Elena was taken aback by his words. Her hands went numb. She was already sweating at the claustrophobic atmosphere of the basement but what she had just witnessed, sucked all the oxygen in the air. It was all making sense yet was the most foreign thing she had ever heard. She knew it. She had feared it. Bonnie warned the cure comes with consequences. It comes with a price. But this was not a price she was willing to pay.

"Damon, its me. Its Elena. Its your Elena. I know you remember me. I know you do…" Her voice was breaking, her hands were shivering, the relief that she had gotten when Damon woke up was now replaced with anxiety and fear. Life-losing fear. Did Damon forget who she is? Did he forget everything about her? Did nothing about her matter to him? Her mind and heart were at war. But being anything but a quitter, she took Damon's face n turned him around so his gaze was fixed on her. 'Please tell me you remember me. Please tell me you remember my name. Say it, please' She was an emotional mess as her breaths got heavier and sobs got louder.

'Look, I don't know who you are. I don't know your name. And I don't as hell have anything to do with you'

'No that's not true. I am Elena Gilbert and you love me. You love me Damon. Please say that again. Please say my name again'

'Why would I tell you that I love you when I don't even know you? I have nothing to do with you' His gentleness was replaced with frustration and anger as Elena refused to let him go. He pushed her aside with the utmost ruthlessness 'I am going to go and take a shower and don't worry, I'll show myself the way' and with that, stormed out of the basement that smelled like old unpolished machines. The world started doing its slowest of somersaults. This couldn't be happening. After Jeremy's death, she couldn't deal with more pain before shutting it all off completely. The person she loved with all her life, with her entire being didn't remember her anymore? Had nothing to do with her, anymore? Her breath caught in her throat at those thoughts.

Stefan was in a similar position, not knowing what to say or do. Just staring at the floor, the part of which ought to have broken into flames by now. Startled at his brother's state and more confused about what needed to be done to change the current situation, they found themselves in. Damon had come back to them but they felt more lost than ever. Stefan quickly got up and as he took a step outside, he turned back to Elena. Gently grabbed her hand 'Come with me.' She obliged with her eyes and stood up, leaning on Stefan for support, as they went upstairs to find the most important person in their lives who, just minutes ago, had become the biggest stranger to them.

Bonnie was waiting for her mother at the Grill as her phone buzzed. It was Stefan.

'Hey Stefan.'

'Bonnie, where are you?'

'At the grill waiting for mom, why?'

'We need you here. Damon took the cure but now doesn't remember anything. I don't know what happened, but you need to come here as soon as possible.'

As Bonnie spotted her mother, she spoke 'My mom is here, I'll be with you in half an hour' And with that the call ended.

'Bonnie, what is this about?' Abby spoke with an emotionless tone.

"I need to talk to you about my powers" Bonnie said bluntly.

After a brief scoff, she spoke "I warned you to stay away from dark spirits. I warned you to prioritize your safety. Bonnie, this dark magic, the one that you have indulged yourself in, has very severe consequences and outcomes. You shouldn't have taken this risk upon yourself.' Abby finished, fuming with anger and concern for her daughter.

'I was doing that for my friends, Mom. They are my family and the people I will always prioritize above myself.' Bonnie spoke louder than she had expected. She earned a considerate gaze from Matt, who was busy serving drinks, she gave him a calm smile before turning back to her mother. 'Look mom, my powers are gone. After the sacrifice, the ones for Silas, I can't practice magic or do anything. I need your help'

'That's what happens when you try and displease the dark spirits. I can't help you with this. The more you stay away from this stuff, the better and safer you are.' With no apologetic second glance, Abby stormed out of the Grill.

Clearly disgusted by the lack of sympathy on her mother's part and the unproductive conversation they had just had, Bonnie pushed her way to the Parking lot and headed towards the Salvatore Mansion, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help them. Knowing that the news she was about to give them would worsen the situation. Without her powers, she was like an athlete without limbs. Powerless and weak.

There was silence in the fireplace. Almost a symmetrical scene to just a minutes ago. Stefan was walking across the room and Elena sat on the couch, as they waited for Bonnie. Silence suited them best right now and was the easiest way to deal with the situation at hand before Bonnie could find a way. They both could hear Damon taking a shower, humming. Hearing his sweet voice again and thoughts of him being naked, brought a seductive smile on Elena's face. She was broken out of her thoughts as the door opened and Bonnie made her way inside, with a blank expression. Suddenly, every inch of Elena's body was aching with hope. Hope that Bonnie could fix this, could bring her Damon back to her, Bonnie could fix even the worst of situations and being very honest with herself, they had survived way worse than the current one.

'Hey.' Bonnie spoke, her voice filled with fear and apology.

Without greeting her, Stefan began 'Damon doesn't remember anything anymore. He remembers me but not Elena, I think he has lost all his vampire memories.' Taking no gaps in between for air, he continued 'I don't even think he remembers Katherine, otherwise he would've called Elena out. But he didn't.'

Bonnie broke him off 'Look there's something you need to know.' Elena's mind began to spiral, she was being strangled inside out with every second. 'I don't have my powers anymore. I lost them all because of the sacrifices. I called my mother today for help but she refused without giving any proper explanation.' Bonnie moved closer to Elena who was looking at her hands now, 'I really want to help you. I am going to try and find a way but I can't promise anything. I am really sorry Elena.'

All Bonnie got in a reply were tears, tears of hopelessness in Elena's eyes. She closed her eyes and took her head between her hands. She felt more dizzier than ever. Outside events lost their meaning. Every ounce of hope, of strength, of belief she had some how built inside her was swept away like air, in a flash. All she could think right now was that she had lost someone again. Maybe not physically but all thoughts about her had been erased from Damon's memory. She had been erased from his memory. She had, yet again, suffered another loss. Now she was torn between desperation and solution. Damon did not remember her. He did not remember the girl that he would gladly lend all the air he breathed, to keep alive. He did not remember the girl that had taught him happiness, taught him love. He did not remember the girl for whom he would stand toe to toe with death, for her happiness. He did not remember her. All the right and wrongs had been finished. All the questions had been left unanswered because Damon Salvatore did not remember anything about Elena Gilbert. It was as if she was being punished for some unknown hypocrisy.

When Elena didn't utter a word except hot tears running down her gentle, clear cheeks, Bonnie got up and with one last, comforting glance to both of them, left. Stefan let out an exasperated sigh. The silence broke as Damon's voice caught both of their attention.

'So, someone better start talking.'

_Thanks for reading. I appreciate the time you all took out. Criticism and opinions are always welcome. Please review – xo Anam_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both Stefan and Elena were broken out of their thoughts at his voice and there was silence before Stefan finally started after a deep sigh, 'Maybe you should sit down, Damon'

Elena eyes were burning with tears and her eyes were fixed on Damon as if, if stopped looking, her heart wouldn't continue beating. Damon made his way over to the orange couch n sat down with his elbows on his knees. She could smell him. Elena could breathe in the scent of the coconut shampoo, the fresh smell of his body wash, the scent aroused her, she took in a deep sigh and it took everything in her to not jump and lock her lips onto his. She kept her eyes fixed on him, studying and locking his every movement in her mind, gazing and reveling at his perfection. The way his knuckles were white because his hands were clasped tightly in each other because of nervousness. The klaiedscope of expressions and feelings rushing through Damon's heart and mind. She could feel all of it. The anxiety, curiosity, frustration, she could sense as if it was her own soul. She didn't dare switch her gaze for even a second. It was like her life depended on it. Her eyes just couldn't get enough of looking at him. All she wanted to do right now was hug him, hold him, let him hold her like he always did. She desperately wanted him to look at her with the same lust and love in his eyes like he always did. Rationality seemed to have escaped her and she was lost in her own world. Just then Damon spoke in a blunt tone.

'I am sitting now. Want to tell me what the hell is going on? Or do I have to play the game of 20 questions?' Damon spat out in a harsh tone. But Elena knew better. He wasn't angry, he was confused. And one thing that Damon hates being, is confused and having his questions left unanswered. And when he is in that state, he snaps at people and gets angry. Its all a manifestation of anger, fear and confusion. A whisper of a smile appeared on Elena's face. She praised herself at knowing Damon so well. The smile was also a feeling of familiarity about Damon. That even though he didn't remember anything right now, even though all of them were more lost than ever running into the woods that seemed to have no end, even though their lives had changed the course on the axis in the past couple of hours, he was still the same. Damon was still the same. He still smelled the same. He still wore his black outfit that turned her on more than she would admit, and most of all were his feelings. His reaction towards things. Elena thanked God that he hadn't completely changed or become a person completely unknown to her, even though she would love him in every way, form and shape, she still held herself blessed that Damon wasn't completely oblivious to her.

'Damon, you don't remember anything. You took the cure and now you are a human. You seemed to have lost your memories when you died' Stefan paused for a moment. 'Look, we are still not sure of what's going on. Bonnie' another pause, 'she's our friend by the way. She is trying to find the cause of what happened with the cure and you. Also the complications that come with it.' All Stefan got in return was a 'what the fuck are you talking about look' from Damon and an agitated frown where both his brows met.

Stefan got up and walked over to sit besides his brother. 'I know this sounds completely insane and makes no sense whatsoever…'

'Insane?' Damon spat out when he didn't let Stefan finish. 'Are you even hearing yourself? Cure, death, complications? To say that this makes no sense whatsoever is an understatement Stefan'

'I really don't know how to explain it all to you, Damon.' Stefan let out a defeated sigh 'You took the cure accidently, you died and now here you are. Human with apparently no memories of everything that's happened in the past 150 years.'

Damon shifted his gaze between Stefan and Elena, who still had both her pupils fixed on him. '150 years? OK so either you have had too much alcohol or we are playing that game that we used to play when we were kids. U know, the one where both siblings play jokes on each other' Damon spoke, sarcastically.

Stefan brought his tired hand up and rubbed the tip of his nose and eyes. His eyes were suddenly staring at the ground, when he looked up to Elena and signaled her with his eyes, to say something. There were a few questionable gazes shared but a few moments later, with some new-found courage, she got up n walked over to the two brothers. Damon didn't want to look at her. She was completely unknown to him. And apparently she was into him, that thought disgusted him even more. He wanted to stand up n leave but Elena's voice stopped him from any further action. Stefan was hoping against hope that somehow Elena would find some answer for Damon. That she could somehow get through to him and thrust some answers into Damon's brain because he had surrendered. But what Stefan got was the complete opposite to what he had expected.

'Stefan is just mocking you Damon. There's nothing wrong. You are absolutely fine. Look' She slightly caressed his soft cheek and Damon flinched disgustedly at her touch because he wanted to do nothing with her or anyone resembling the Female species. 'See, you are here and perfectly fine. You are alive and you are here with Stefan, completely fine.' Elena spoke with the utmost honesty in her voice. And this time, it somehow got through to Damon. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and her words. He didn't even know who she was, but her comforting gesture had somehow calmed him down. Elena signaled Stefan with her eyes to testify and confirm to Damon what she had just told him. Stefan after a second of contemplation, nodded to Damon affirming Elena's claims. Forgetting that Elena had just made him look like an idiot in front of Damon. 'Yeah, she is right Damon. Clearly I need to work on my sense of humor' Stefan pressed the last line, hard on his teeth while keeping his gaze on Elena. Just then Damon got up and Elena's hand was left in contact with nothing except the air around her. His muscles were tense and Elena knew it was because of the whirlwind that the past few hours had been. Also because he was tired. Vampires possessed the strength that was even bigger than the entire human race combined. So it was obvious to her that now human, Damon would need more rest than his vampire side required.

'Seriously Stefan, I admire you because you are what a brother should be but your sense of humor has never been your forte' With that he disappeared once again from Elena's and Stefan's sight.

Stefan, who had a flabbergasted look, the entire time now turned towards Elena pulling daggers at her and demanding an immediate and well explanatory answer to what she had just done.

'Before you say anything….'

'What were you thinking Elena? You were suppose to help him get a grip on the situation. Not push him even father away from it.' Stefan spoke with utter disgust and anger in his voice while moving his hands in the air.

Elena sighed and sat beside him. 'He doesn't remember anything, Stefan. Not his past, his entire vampire life. We have no proper clue what has actually happened to him. Bonnie said she didn't have any answers yet. Silas is no where to be found. What kind of a rational explanation could we give him?' She scoffed lightly. 'We don't even have any for ourselves right now. So to break this mountain on Damon, especially since he came back a few moments ago, was not possible without adding infinite layers of complications to it. The important thing is that he is alive and breathing.' Elena paused and took a moment to stare in the direction Damon had left. 'He is with us Stefan' She moved closer to him n took his hand. 'Damon isn't dead. We can see him, we can talk to him. Shouldn't that be enough for now?' It was as if she was trying to reassure herself more than Stefan. Talk therapy helped. At least for Elena. Stefan nodded with content and passed a genuine smile to her.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Elena realized that it was really late and Bonnie was on curfew by her dad. She had to leave right now. Ever since Bonnie's parents had found out about her adventures with magic and her keeping them in the dark about the dangers she took upon herself, with Shane, Silas etc, Mr and Mrs. Bennett had put her under strict conditions. Bonnie hated it but Elena knew that their sole purpose was Bonnie's protection and safety. And after the stunt that she had pulled after Jeremy's death, Bonnie gladly made Elena, her house mate. Bonnie was always a people's person. She could be judgy at times but she was a great friend in time of need. She had proved it by putting herself in danger to protect the whole town. Elena was very happy to be living with Bonnie. She needed someone close to her, around at all times and the person she most comfortable with was, her best witch friend.

'I should get going Stefan, its really late' She spoke as they both got up. 'I'll be back tomorrow.' They shared a hug and she was thankful that they were past the awkward ex's stage. She already had too much drama to deal with right now to have some jealous ex issues breathing over her. They both said good night before Stefan shut the door behind her. Elena crossed her arms as she walked on the abandoned Mystic Falls streets. She was a few blocks away from her new home, when her stomach started aching and her hands started sweating. The farther she got away from the Salvatore's place, the heavier she felt. She started taking in deep breaths to calm herself and refuse any emotional thoughts that might cripple her, enter her mind. She started pacing towards Bonnie's house but her whole body felt numb. She tried to just focus on her current destination and how she would get there as soon as possible. The sight of Bonnie's white door made her close her eyes and let out a content breathe. She quickly ran upstairs to the room that was now hers. As she entered, she slid down the wooden door causing it close itself as she broke into huge sobs. She put a hand over her mouth, to not awaken the other house members. She covered her knees with her arms and buried her head in her lap. It was all coming back to her. She had not spared a second of deliberation and thought to the repercussions that could've been caused by what she had said to Damon. She had done what she thought was right in that moment. It was the only thing to do wasn't it? They didn't have any answers so how could they answer any of Damon's worries and doubts? But she hadn't thought of the effects this would have. To tell Damon that nothing had happened, that there was nothing extraordinary, nothing complicated, sounded good enough to Elena in that moment. But now she realized the measure of wrong that she had committed. Damon didn't remember her at all and to tell him that everything was okay was like shaking hands with the fact that he had nothing to do with her now. She banged her head with the wall and this time didn't care whether anyone would hear her or not.

Stefan was right when he had said that Elena pushed Damon away with what she did. Now she herself realized it. She had pushed Damon farther away in the wilderness, somewhere from where he might not be able to bring back. With her make up already ruined from endless tears, she slowly made her way to the bed and rolled herself into a ball. Her entire life had been turned upside down. Actually, it was never in the right position to begin with. She thought she had lost Damon when he took the cure but the ironic thing was that now, when he was alive and breathing, in front of her, that was when she lost him the most. Her pillow was wet with tears and her whole body was hurting. Her mind was spinning with all sorts of questions, answers, doubts, the inevitable doom and her heart was aching with crippling fear. Sobbing, she fell into a deep slumber.

Tyler and Caroline's car stopped in front of the Mansion. They got out smiling at each other from across the car. 'Home sweet home.' As Tyler moved to get the suitcases out from the trunk, Caroline opened the door of the backseat of the car. A ravishing, young brunette between the age of 18 and 22 stepped out. 'Welcome to Mystic Falls Rachel.' Caroline spoke with a huge smile plastered across her face. Her blue eyes shone even brighter in the morning sun. 'Yep, welcome to our home dear cousin.' Tyler said as he moved near Caroline and captured her lips. Already fascinated by the small town and wanting to visit every sight of it, Rachel got out on the streets in a flash. Tyler dropped of the suitcases and after a brief make out session with Caroline, he flew out of his house to help show Rachel around.

'Hi I am Matt. You must be Tyler's cousin Rachel.' Matt spoke as he wiped all the wine glasses with the piece of cloth in his hands. 'Yes I am Tyler's cousin. Pleasure to meet you Matt.' Rachel spoke, as she sat on the seat in front of Matt. Her voice was sweet and tender. It had a fresh breathe of youth in it. Tyler came and sat beside her and gave Matt the 'don't even think about it' look. Matt just shook his head with a smile at Tyler's signal. 'Rachel won't be staying here for long. She has to go to New York soon to finish her semester.' 'Yep that's right.' Rachel spoke while eyeing the small restaurant and spun her head to look at everyone and everything. Just then she saw two young guys across the bar that were lost in some deep, serious conversation. One of them picked up a glass of bourbon and sipped it down his throat. He was dressed in all black and had blue eyes that immediately drew Rachel in. Her attention was caught at the sight of him as she spoke 'I think I might stay here a little longer.'

Confession Time!

This is an idea that Mina, Bea and I sort of invented. Things are going to get really heartbreaking from here on. Most of you might've guessed already. This fan fiction isn't going to have a heavy supernatural plot. Or maybe its because I lack innovation. Hey, I am no Julie Plec! Yes there will be the occasional supernatural cliffhangers and drama but its mostly based on the character's lives and how it will change. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. The next chapter will be up by this weekend! Review – xo Anam


End file.
